Teacher's Pet
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: Tensions build and so do flames. When Ziva David transfers to an American high school, she finds herself a bit too fond of her art teacher, Klaus Mikaelson. However, she manages to have some semblance of self-control until the last day of the semester. What happens when push comes to shove, and the Israeli allows herself to take the biggest of risks?


Anxiously, Ziva tapped her pencil against the top of her desk. The young Israeli was barely eighteen, and in her art class she was finding it difficult to focus on the written part of the final exam. In fact, she had been having problems the entire semester. Swallowing hard, she listened to her teacher talk, his accent flooding her ears as the blue-eyed man discussed a student's work with them. Running a hand through her hair, she expelled a sigh before returning her attention to the test. Finishing, all Ziva could hear then was the sound of the loud clock ticking away the last few minutes of the semester.

As much as she truly wanted to, the transfer student did not seem to have the ability to tear her gaze away from Mr. Mikaelson for more than a few moments at a time. He was not like any teacher she had ever had in Israeli, and she had been in the United States long enough to know that not every teacher was the way he way. With it being her last class of the day, Ziva would often find herself volunteering to help clean up the classroom in exchange for some time to work on her current project, or stuff she did in her spare time. During that time, he would let her call him Klaus. She did.

Finally, as if it could not have come sooner, the bell rang. The reverberations resounded in her ears as if a victorious battle cry. She made it. A lump formed in her throat as an idea so insane filled her head that she could not dare act upon it- however, she does anyway. Running her tongue over her bottom lip, Ziva got the idea to wait until everyone else was gone, go up to him, and just kiss him. She wanted to kiss Klaus more than anything. She had for almost the entire time she had had him as a teacher.

The onlive-skinned female needed to know what it would feel like to have those full and beautiful lips pressed to her own. She imagined it would be nothing short of orgastic. Nervousness filled her as she noticed the last person leave, Klaus giving them his goodbyes. Though, a confused look came to his face when he noted Ziva's presence. It was not that he had not wished her to be there, for he did. More so, it was that he had expected her to be one of the first to leave him. He did not know how to take that thought, though he was glad he had been mistaken.

"Hello, Ziva. May I help you with something?" He questioned, figuring perhaps something on the final had tripped her up with English expressionalism.

"I-" She stammered, unsure of what to say.

Taking a deep inahle and slow exhale, Ziva settled her nerves before stepping so close to him that one could argue there had been personal space violation between the pair. Her brown orbs darted over his features, an almost fearful and at the same time animalistic look in her complicated stare.

"There is one thing..."

And with that, her lips were pressed into his. For a split second, the Israeli got to feel the purest and yet impurest euphoria in the entire world- well, her entire world. Pulling back, regret quickly replaced the euphoria, bathing her in it. A sense of the situation's reality set in.

"I am sorry."

Ziva tried to run off, get away as quickly as possible, but instead found herself being yanked back, his hand having a firm hold around her upper arm, vise-like and unending. She did not make it to the door. She did not escape his embrace. It was in thaat moment she knew she was certainly - for lack of a better word - screwed. As Klaus leaned in, the brunette could feel his hot breath against her heart-shaped face. Her own heart was thudding within her chest, as if it had been injected with adrenaline.

"And where exactly do you think you are going, _Love_?"

Her lips parted, staying that way with no sound coming out. Ziva was frozen there, a statuesque representation of a girl who stupidly acted on a crush that may not even ever last. She jeopardized his entire career, and for what? For that one moment of selfishness, and desire. Or at least that was how her guilty conscious wanted her to see it.

"I- I was..." She paused, swallowing discreetly before glancing down at her feet, turning her eyes back to him after a few moments. "I was going to leave."

"Well, why on Earth would you do a thing like that after kissing me?"

His questions were confusing Ziva more than anything. Her brows knitted together whilst she kept a wary eye on him, unsure of him almost as much as she was herself. Klaus slowly leaned towards her, waiting for her reply.

"Because..." Her thickly accented voice rang out in a barely-there tone. "I _kissed _you."

She said it as if it had been the worst thing in the world she could have done, and in that moment that's exactly what she thought. However, her teacher was surprisingly cavalier.

"I know. I was there, sweetheart." With that, he got so close that his lips would brush against hers if they were to talk. "That is no cause for sprinting away."

"Wha-" Ziva started, now starting to get suspicious. Perhaps her feelings were mutual? Perhaps she was not alone in this? Perhaps something could- no. This was wrong on so many levels. Eyes crossing, she looked at their lips as she held her breath. "Klaus-"

And just like that, his lips met her own with furtive passion. The foreigner whimpered into the kiss, feeling Klaus' hand come up to cup her corresponding cheek. Moaning, Ziva could not help but to feel a fire ignite within the pit of her stomach when his tongue flicked at her lips, begging for entrance. Parting them, she allowed the intimate moment to deepen and last longer. When both parties become out of breath, Klaus pulled back and goes to the door, locking it and turning out the lights. He walks over to the windows, shutting the blinds as well. The room filled with a dure shade of grey, though the darkness added to the sexual appeal. There were benefits.

Once back over to his student, the art teacher took off his shirt, revealing his muscles and a couple tattoos. Inhaling sharply, Ziva's heart began to go a mile a minute as she studied every curvature and every piece of art.

"What- What are you doing?"

A low hum and twisted smirk were his responses, his hands cupping her face. Klaus leaned in and kissed her again, this time far more hungry than ever before, positioning himself between her legs. He felt a little cocky when he noted her breathing begin to heavy. His mouth moved to her neck, assuaging the flesh there vehemently. Ziva tossed her head back, her legs squeezing around him as her hands grappled him like a rock-climbing wall.

"Oh, wow..." She managed to say, rarely having ever felt like this before.

If she were perfectly honest, Ziva had only slept with one other person, and this was somewhat new to her. Klaus however was quite experienced. Grinning onto the crook of her neck, the Englishman worked his way lower and kissed her rougher than before. Pulling back, his eyes met hers, the smugness he felt worn across his face.

"You like that?"

"Uh-huh.." She nodded, her body feeling as though its entirity was up in flames.

Klaus' hand then went to the hem of her shirt after she spoke, taking it off of her quickly. It ended up right on top of his own. Then, that very hand slid slowly down her torso, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans before stuffing his hand within them.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned out, squeezing her thigh muscles together around him, her hips gently moving against that hand. "Please..."

"Please, what, darling?"

"Put your fingers in me, Klaus." She nearly begged, her eyes pleading with him as she tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Make me scream your name."

"My name on your lips _is _the most beautiful sound..." He admitted as if he needed convincing. "Though I think it would do us both the best to have you be as quiet as possible."

And with that, his index finger slipped between her wet folds, feeling her walls contracting around him. A gratified smirk came to his face before he buried it within her neck, biting and nipping there vehemently. Ziva shook her head jerkily in response. She knew it was something which she was not readily capable of.

"I- I do not know if I c-can, Klaus." She admitted to him, a low growl being his only reciprocation for a while.

The Israeli could feel the vibrations of his voice on her flesh and it made her thighs tremble with desire. When his mouth pulled away, he began to move his digit inside her slowly, yet rhythmically. It made the teen want his mouth back where it had been, for she began to crave that sensation along with the others he was giving her.

"Come on, now. Let's make a game of it, shall we?"

His challenge did not escape Ziva, though it was not one she could take... not logically anyway. And yet, she would find herself doing so regardless, for it would become a quite tantilizing one.

"What do you say for every moan louder than my voice right now that you let out, I prolong your orgasms for five seconds?" He dared, his eyes more wicked than she had ever seen them.

Ziva could not find her words in that moment, a meer nod being her reply. He winked then before picking up his speed just a bit. Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip aggressively, groans leaving her throat as she felt herself growing closer. Her breathing had turned into panting, the only sound filling the room. Within her combat boots, her toes curled. Her abdominal muscles contracted and her lips were released from the death hold her incisors had upon them. Mouth hanging open, a loud moan left her, louder than Klaus' voice had been. With that, his fingers stopped mid-thrust.

"Ah ah ah, naughty girl." He chastised. "That was too loud, darling."

"Klaus, please. Please. Please. Please. I am so close." Ziva whimpered, her brown orbs filled with her pleas. "Let me come to you. Please."

"I know you are close... but you will have to wait now." He spoke, dragging his finger inside her at a slow pace, so sloth-like that it would not allow her to release. _Not yet. _

Klaus began mental counting: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. And then, as if he never slowed down in the first place, he continued his ministrations. Ziva's nails dug into his back's flesh, grunts expelling from her. And then, like a thousand bricks hitting her all at once, she came to him.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed as her orgasm made her body spasm with ecstasy.

He slowed down his motions gradually, pulling out before bringing his finger to his own mouth. Sucking on it, he tasted his accomplishment, nearly growling in satisfaction. Ziva, meanwhile, could not help but to feel greedy. She wanted more. No. _She needed more. _Her hands found his belt, still trembling with the after effect of her her release. Haphazardly, she undid the buckle before she found her hands being stilled.

"You are being quite impatient, _love." _He growled after leaning forward to speak into her ear. "You know how bloody amazing you taste?"

"You- You like it?"

A stupid question, of course he did.

"Yes, I do. I love it. So much so, I think I would rather enjoy making you do that again."

Again, her head shook quaveringly. She did not think she could hold her screams back again. Besides, she wanted to see _him _and make him cum. Not realizing that she was holding her breath, she let out a heavy one.

"I want to make you-" She started, though the words were interrupted by his mouth crashing into her own, not bothering to protest any longer.

Soon, she felt his hands kneading her breasts. Lustful yet displeased clamors left her in that instant, his massaging rough yet certainly pleasurable. It was as if he knew exactly what to do to her.

"Klaus-" Ziva groaned between kisses, unable to withstand the amount of agonizing build up.

His mouth quickly moved to the side of her neck he had yet to give to, nearly biting the flesh there. She would certainly have bruises tomorrow. Though, neither cared in that moment. Suddenly, his hand found its way back into her pants, this time two fingers slipping into her. A cry of rapture spewed from her mouth, instantly fearing that Klaus would stop. Ziva was surprised when he did not. In fact, the opposite was true. As if her noises fueled him, he went faster and rougher.

After a while, the Israeli collapsed back onto the long desk, her hair fanning out behind her head in eloquent waves. Her hands found the sides of the table, her teacher not missing a beat. At this angle, he looked like an animal. If only she knew just how much of an animal he really was. Her eyes then rolled back into her head, euphoria taking her hostage then. And it showed no signs of letting up.

"Klaus please, make me..." Ziva began, her back arching from the wooden surface.

Before she could even get the words out, she came to him. Again, her body spasmed in elation. Her hands relinquished the edges of the table, running through her hair before going above her head to grab onto that side of it. The foreign transfer was surprised, however, to find that he did not stop, nor did he make any attempt to slow down. In fact, the contrary was true. He went faster. Never having the chance to recover, her next orgasm built up within her quickly, and in less than half that time, she reached her summit again.

"Oh, God. Klaus, please... show me some mercy." She beseeched, her breathing heavy as if it escaped her and she were desperately trying to find it again.

Thankfully, he gradually steadied his digits before eventually stopping and pulling out, sucking his fingers clean. Glancing to the clock, a forlorn expression came to his stubbly face. It was already four o'clock.

"Ziva, love... I believe we must stop now." He spoke, knowing the janitor would be coming to clean in about fifteen minutes, given that it was the last day of the semester and they would come around earlier.

A displeased whine left her in response. It was quite apparent that Ziva did not wish for this to end. However, she knew her brother would probably be outside, waiting for her.

"I do not wish to stop." She complained, sounding almost child-like.

"I know..." Klaus replied with a nod, slipping his arm underneath the small of her back, gently pulling her up. "I know. However, this does not mean the end of this... of us. I wish to have more of you."

"I did not even get to pleasure you..." Ziva pointed out, as if that would influence his decision.

"Oh, but you did, darling." He assured her, knowing what she meant. "There will be a next time, trust me on this."

As he spoke, his hands buttoned and zipped up her pants. A hungry kiss transpired as he grabbed their shirts. Pulling back slowly, he handed her the shirt she wore half an hour ago. With shuddering hands, Ziva took it and slipped it back on. It was after that she noted Klaus' large hard on. It mustn't have been comfortable. She wondered, since they were parting ways, if he would masturbate later and think of her.

"Klaus, you are hard... can I at least..?" Her words trailed off, brown eyes curiously darting between the bulge and her love interest's own eyes.

He looked down, taking note of it too. _At least I have to take home those canvases. _He thought, knowing he could use them to cover his erection. His orbs shifted back to Ziva, a smile accompanying a shaking of his head.

"I shall take care of it, my pet. Do not worry." He assured, kissing her forehead.

As he pulled on his own shirt, the student got off the table and stood on teetering legs. It was as if she were a baby deer who had yet to learn how to properly stand, let alone walk. Klaus nearly chuckled, his hands going to steady her.

"Are you all right?" He asked with a breath of a laugh, receiving a nod. "I shall see you on Monday."

"Monday?" Ziva asked, almost as if she did not hear him correctly.

To her knowledge, she would not have him again. That was why she had been so bold as to act upon her feelings.

"Yes, Monday... third hour, Drawing and Painting. You are on my roster for that class... You hadn't forgotten, had you?"


End file.
